Catch Me
by retnac
Summary: With all of the drama between JunPyo and JanDi, its been hard for YiJung to sort out his feelings about GaEul, the ones that he has ignored for so long. Now that things have finally settled down, he realizes that he has real feelings for her but it might be too late for him to anything about it. Can YiJung and F4 win over GaEul before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

YiJung threw one his carefully crafted pieces against the wall, watching it shatter gave him a twisted satisfaction.

_"Oppa, I am so glad you were able to visit me today. I missed you." _

_The stranger smiled at his GaEul and his heart filled with rage, how dare someone take his rightful place by her side. He was convinced the man had stolen her love from him as well. GaEul threw her arms around the stranger and held onto him for quite some time, pulling away only to smile at him again. _

Soon after that, he had called the rest of the members of F4 just trying to find some information on the man that GaEul had been with earlier when YiJung had gone to pick her up. He had wanted to surprise her with a date, only to find that she was occupied with someone else already. Finally, JunPyo was able to tell him what was going...not that he was happy in any way to hear what he had to say.

_"What do you mean that's her boyfriend?" _

_"Idiot, you heard GaEul call him oppa, what did you think she meant?" _

_"I-I don't know." He paused for a moment before asking the question he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer, "How long have they been...dating?" _

_"Only a few days." _

_"A few days?! And she is already telling him how much she misses him and hugging him freely?" _

_"Calm down, YiJung." _

_"I can't. I've screwed this all up."The rest of F4 knew how he felt about GaEul, better than he did probably. They had been _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"I don't know…"_

YiJung just gotten off the phone with his friend a few minutes ago. Since then, he had broken a good number of the unfinished pieces that had been laying around his studio. He would regret it in the morning but he needed the kind of release that only destruction could grant him.

What he had said to JunPyo on the phone was true though, he didn't know what he was going to do to win GaEul back. Or win her at all. All this time he had been pushing her away and treating her so terribly, all because he couldn't understand his own feelings. They were usually so wrapped up in the drama between JunPyo and JanDi that there was no time to think about personal relationships. Those two created so many problems that it often took GaEul and the rest of F4 to solve them.

For the first time in a while, JanDi and JunPyo were at a good place - much to everyone's delight - and it had given YiJung time to reflect on everything that had been going on. Needless to say, he was not entirely happy with what he discovered about himself. Somewhere along the line of sleeping with every girl possible and treating GaEul with the cruelty that he had been, he had fallen for her. Except he had ruined and rejected every advance she had made on him. To make matters worse, there had been so many opportunities for him to accept her heart. All he ever did was throw it back in her face.

The worst of all was Valentine's Day, he didn't even like to think of how he had treated her that day. She had waited for hours in the cold for him to come home so she could give him those handmade chocolates. All for him to show up with two random girls and invite her in anyways. He treated her like she was nothing and told her put her gift with the others that he received. YiJung wished that he had sent those girls way the moment that he saw GaEul waiting on his doorstep. More than anything, he wished she could have seen that he threw away the rest of his gifts and kept hers. The chocolates had been delicious, not that he had ever admitted it to anyone.

He liked being viewed as the playboy, then he didn't let anyone into his heart and risk getting hurt. But she was worth it, he knew in his heart that he could risk being rejected over and over again by her for just a chance to win her over. To win back the love that she had repeatedly thrown at him in the past.

Before he lost his will, he dialed JunPyo again, he was going to need some help for this one.

"JunPyo? I have a plan."

"We'll be there in an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

"GaEul!" Sighing, JanDi waved her hand in front of her friend's face, she had zoned out yet again at work. Normally that was her job, she would get lost thinking about JunPyo and whatever mess he had caused this time. Something had happened with her friend though, she had barely been able to focus all day. "GAEUL!"

"Hm?" Finally, her eyes focused back in on JanDi. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"Thinking about YiJung again?"

"No!" GaEul was shaking her hand fervently, her hair flying all over the place. "Oppa, he sent me the sweetest text earlier."

JanDi rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. "You don't ha-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a commotion outside the porridge shop. Girls had started screaming. Peering out the window, JanDi saw a large crowd forming and she knew that only meant one thing…F4 had come for another visit. Master loved when they came to see the girls because it brought in more business for him, it was just enough for him to let the girls run off whenever the mood struck them. Or they were dragged off by one of the members of F4 which was a more likely reason. They were very prone to their passing fancies and a need to fulfill them, even if that meant dragging one of the girls out of work for one of their spontaneous adventures. JanDi always complained but those rare moments when JunPyo swept her off her feet with romance were her favorites. And she knew that GaEul loved jetting off with the boys, especially if YiJung was with them. A flood of girls followed F4 into the tiny restaurant and tried to all find seats, much to Master's delight.

"Goo JunPyo, who do you think you are? Causing all this commotion?" JanDi tried to look stern but she was always happy when he came to visit her.

"Hey, I come to see you and this is the welcome I get."

"Oh, just sit down and order."

"I'm not here for food."

"What?" JanDi tilted her head as if she was confused but she knew why he was here. JunPyo never visited for food, despite Master's pleadings to try some, he wanted her to go somewhere with him yet again. It was odd for him to bring the rest of the members of his group with him for such an outing though. Maybe JiHoo but it was rare for her to see WooBin and YiJung in the shop as well.

Without another word, JunPyo grabbed her hand and dragged her from the porridge shop. When she looked behind her, JanDi saw that GaEul was being brought along too. She waved goodbye to Master over her shoulder.

JanDi had assumed all of them would get into cars together and be heading to the same destination but she quickly realized that it was just herself and JunPyo in the car, the rest had gone somewhere else.

"Wait, where is everyone else?"

"JiHoo and WooBin are probably still hanging around the shop, there were a lot of girls there." She believed that of WooBin but it did not seem like something that JiHoo would do, he preferred to be alone over everything else. It didn't make sense to her why he would hang around to hit on girls unless WooBin was forcing him to. To JanDi, it seemed completely out of character.

Counting on her fingers, she realized that still left YiJung and GaeEul unaccounted for. "And the others?"

JunPyo looked away from her with a coy smile on his face, "They are on a date."

"A date?!"

"The whole reason for us coming to that place today was to kidnap you two girls."

JanDi rolled her eyes at his antics, there was always a plan with the F4 boys, it just normally didn't include GaEul as a centerpoint.

"Are we meeting them?"

"No, we are going on our date."

"What?"

As she said that, the car slowed to a stop. Shortly after, the driver opened her door and she was led out to a beautiful building. It seemed both herself and GaEul were going to enjoy their dates today. She would have to remember to call her friend when she returned home tonight, granted she did not fall asleep at JunPyo's yet again, as she was prone to do.


	3. Chapter 3

With JanDi and JunPyo locked in another one of their silly arguments, GaEul tried to keep herself busy finding tables for all of the girls that had suddenly flooded in. Master would be happy at all of the business the F4's arrival had brought him this time, granted they all stayed after the boys had taken JanDi away, yet again. She was trying to keep her eyes off of YiJung. After their last conversation and his "rules," she couldn't bear to face him again.

"Miss GaEul." Sighing, she should have known better. There was no way to avoid the Casanova, she just didn't understand why he had such a fascination with playing with her heat. Why couldn't it be some other girl?

"Uh, YiJung sunbae, is there something I can help you with?"

His smile warmed her heart, it was the first thing to draw her to him in the beginning. That smile could capture any girls, it was just too enticing. Shaking her head slightly to clear her mind before she got too lost, she looked up at YiJung to realize he had been trying to say something to her.

Sweeping a piece of loose hair behind her ear, he asked, "Thinking about me?"

She couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks at his remark. GaEul didn't want him to know that he was right, though she didn't know how she could possibly conceal it. "I-uh, I was just thinking abou-"

YiJung put a finger over her lips, much to her surprise, to quiet her lies. "It's okay." He held out his arm to her, and asked, "Will you accompany me today?"

Unable to find the words to say no, she merely nodded her head. How could she refuse him? GaEul was quickly whisked out of the shop, JunPyo had already pulled JanDi out ahead of her. Instead of following them into the car, he led her to his sports car.

"Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise."

After making sure she was secure in the car, he took off and everything outside the window was no more than a blur.

"Sunbae, where is everyone else?"

"JiHoo and WooBin were just along for the ride, they love causing a commotion."

"What about JanDi and JunPyo?"

"They are going on a date, I don't think they would like it if we tagged along. At least he wouldn't."

"So, why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

GaEul shook her head. If F4 wasn't going somewhere together with JanDi then there was really no reason to bring her along. The only time she was necessary to their plans was to get her friend to go along with something, they didn't want her to feel alone.

"We are going on a date."

"What?!"

YiJung looked startled at her outburst, as if he had been expecting her to go along with his plans without question. After everything they had been through, she could barely be around let alone go on a date with him. Especially when so unannounced, not to mention the fact that he hadn't even asked her out to begin with.

"Is that not to your liking?"

"You do know you have to ask someone on a date first, right Sunbae?"

He shook his head, "Don't you just take the girl you like somewhere?"

"No, you have to-" Though it took her a moment, the last part of his question finally registered. "The girl you like?"

YiJung wouldn't meet her eyes, it was the first time GaEul had seen him be anything less than the cocky playboy he normally was. If nothing else, he was always confident. But not now.

"You like me?"

"Silly girl, didn't I already say that."

GaEul's cheeks filled with color and now it was her that could not meet his eyes. He put his hand on her cheek, smiling at the warmth as he tilted her head to look at him again.

"I have been looking forward to this for quite sometime Miss GaEul."

YiJung leaned forward and GaEul slowly closed her eyes. She had wanted to kiss him for so long, it was hard to believe that it was actually happening. It seemed like something out of a dream. He came so close that she could feel his breath on her lips and she sighed.

The car came to a stop and the driver said, "Young Master, we are here."

When GaEul opened her eyes, she could see the anger filling YiJung's. Could it be that he had wanted this as much as she had?

He drew in a staggered breath before sliding back to his side of the car. Quickly the driver opened her door and helped her out of the raised vehicle. When YiJung got out of the car, he did

not seem at all like the same person that had just been leaning in to kiss her and GaEul was sad for it. Instead, it seemed that he had returned to his normal facade.

All of the sudden, GaEul was less excited for their date. She would have much rather spent her evening with the man that had been in the car, not the one that had just gotten out of it.

Sighing, she followed him into the building they had stopped in front of.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_I am sorry that my chapters started out kind of slow, I was getting back into the rhythm of writing fanfiction again but I have started fleshing out my chapters more. I am going to continue to try and post every other day, sometimes more if I have the time or motivation to write. But with the chapters becoming longer, and getting more invovle din the story, the gaps between updates might be a little longer. As always, I appreciate the reviews because it lets me know how I am doing and what you think I should work on. _

_Thank you for reading, "Catch Me."_

* * *

Though GaEul was frustrated with YiJung's constant mood swings between the man she loved and the cold-hearted playboy, she had to admit that where he had chosen to take her was beautiful. He had done this many times before, when they were playing pretend at dates for some audience or another. But this was the first time he had taken her for a real date, it made her heart speed up a little at the thought that she was finally out with YiJung and it wasn't a big show.

"Anything catch your eye, Miss GaEul?"

"Sunbae, why do you always say Miss before my name? You could just call me GaEul," she said, looking around the shop. There were so many fantastic dresses. Some of them made her think of princesses but YiJung was far from being a prince charming, not once you had seen his cold-hearted side.

"Oh, GaEul," he said, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "You are far too sweet and innocent to call anything but Miss."

"I see."

"You didn't answer my question."

Gaeul looked up from the soft pink taffeta creation she running her fingers over, "Hm?"

"Have you found one to your liking?"

The exorbitant price tags on these gowns made her slightly uncomfortable but after all the pretend dates and last-minute adventures with F4, she found herself more used to someone spending such a large sum on her. They truly looked at it as change, that was something she didn't think she could ever find herself used to.

Holding up the pastel dress she had been admiring, she replied, "I like this one."

"Fit for a princess," he said, pinching her cheek. "So its perfect for you." Her cheeks bloomed with color. YiJung always said the sweetest things, sometimes she forgot how smooth he could be. In times like these, she liked to think that he was genuine, not just messing with her head like he had done with so many other girls.

He took the dress from her hands and passed it off to a shopkeeper that she had realized was following them around. It seemed that YiJung had already amassed quite a few of his own selections. "Oh, sunbae! I thought I was supposed to be picking them."

At least he had the sense to look a little embarrassed. I might have gone a little overboard but they all look so lovely, I just wanted to see you in them. GaEul could not argue with him then. They perused the shop for some time, pulling dresses off the racks at leisure. GaEul was certain that she had far too many garments to ever try on in a reasonable amount of time but she was having too much fun just picking them out with YiJung. When they finally made it back to the room, she had about thirty dresses hung around the room, they had to pull a garment rack back there just for them.

YiJung settled himself into one of the pristine white armchairs in the fitting area, his image reflected throughout the room by all the mirrors on the walls. "Time for my private fashion show. I dare say a lovelier model does not exist."

GaEul's cheeks flushed as she shut the ivory curtain behind her, happy that she was granted a moment of privacy to recover herself. She started out with the dresses that were just silly, she wanted to give him a laugh before she came out in the more elegant picks.

"Ta da!" She said in English, trying to sound like all the girls in those silly movies she and JanDi had watched. He tried to hide his distaste at her choice of attire and forced a lackluster smile. "Uh, what an interesting...um-"

"Isn't it lovely?" She asked as she spun around, pretending to admire herself in the mirror.

"Thir green is a little...sickening." GaEul laughed as his expression and he relaxed, seeing that she was just joking. The dress did leave a lot to be desired. Its puke green color couldn't be flattering on anyone and the cut made her appear boxy, not to mention the fact that the hem hit in the middle of her calf. Commoner aside, she still knew how to dress herself properly, something that JanDi really could learn.

Before she could dash back and try on another one of the joke dresses, YiJung scooped them all out of her room and handed them to a waiting attendant. "We won't be needing these ones." GaEul giggled as he sorted through the rack, trying to find one more suited to his taste.

YiJung guided her back to the dressing area and handed her a surprisingly soft blue dress that glittered when she moved it. He quickly shut the curtain and left her to admire his choice.

When she got it on, she stood in front of the small mirror to examine her reflection. It was quite flattering on her, the way it ghosted over her body, hitting a couple of inches above her knee. Moving side to side, she smiled at the shimmering of the dress. Breaking her from her admiration of the dress, YiJung threw the curtain open. She jumped away from him, gasping in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing? I could have been changing!"

"I would have been all the more pleased." He was not looking at her face, but examining her form. Much the same way that she had just been doing in the mirror. Without another word, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the dressing room. YiJung positioned her in front of a larger mirror, he stood behind her with his hands on his shoulders.

"This one is perfect."

GaEul merely smiled, she agreed wholeheartedly. Though she had wished she could have tried a few more of the beautiful gowns they had chosen. She would never admit it to him, or anyone really, but she loved doing this. It made her feel like a princess or one of the girls that pranced around JanDi's school. Without thought, she looked back at the rack of dresses that was left completely untouched by them.

"Would you like another one?" She shook her head, one was plenty for her. "The pink one perhaps?" Again, GaEul shook her head fervently. The fact that he was buying her one gorgeous dress was more than enough. After all, she had no where to wear such gowns. Unlike JanDi, she did not spend her days surrounded by wealth and lavish parties.

YiJung smiled and said, "Stay right here, don't change back," before he left the room. She supposed he went to pay for the dress and have someone gather up her things. GaEul knew she should go and collect her own things but she stood in front of the mirror and twirled a little, enjoying the way the dress shimmered. Not for the first time, she wished that she did have a reason to wear more beautiful things like this, it always filled her with such joy.

When his hands landed back on her shoulders, she jumped out of surprise. "I think you look magnificent, by the way." He led her back out to the shop, barefoot, so they could find some appropriate shoes.

It wasn't long before she was clad in a pair of equally sparkling high-heels and out the door, onto their next unknown destination. She had decided to just enjoy the ride and stop resisting his attempts at affection and kindness, it might be the only real chance she had to be with him. YiJung's moods were so fleeting, tomorrow he could wake up and decide that she was no longer what he wanted.

"GaEul, what has captured your mind?"

"Oh, nothing sunbae." Smiling at him, she asked, "Where are we going next?"


	5. Chapter 5

GaEul smiled at him as she pulled the ivory curtain closed to the fitting room and YiJung sunk back into the chair. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Once upon a time, or with any other girl, he would have ordered the attendants out and followed his gorgeous date into the private space. He would never do that to her. But seeing her flounce around in that dress, as ugly as the contraption had been, had tempted him severely. He had originally intended to spend quite some time in this shop, enjoying his little show. After just one dress, he knew he wouldn't be able to behave himself for long. That's why he had picked his favorites out of all of the dresses.

What was she doing in there? He couldn't imagine that it was taking her this long to change. Maybe he was going crazy, overthinking it. YiJung clutched the arms of the chair and tried to be more patient. After a few more minutes of frantic waiting, he gave into his cravings. With a few long strides, he was standing in front of the curtain. Before he could think twice or doubt his decision, he yanked it back.

"Wh-what are you doing? I could have been changing!" She shouted at him. YiJung was not going to admit that was exactly what he hoped she was doing when he opened the curtain. But he was not left entirely disappointed. A polar opposite from before, this dress fit her perfectly and was gorgeous. She had been admiring the sparkle in the mirror when he revealed her.

Without saying anything, he positioned in front of the mirror, his hands lingering on her shoulders. He could feel the warmth of her body through his fingertips and it exhilarated him in a most embarrassing way. Never before had he been so affected by the smallest of touches, GaEul was certainly something else.

"This one is perfect." He was happy to have found one, though he would have enjoyed seeing her in all the other lovely garments they had pulled from the racks. YiJung did not trust himself to endure anymore from her little show without making a move that both of them would regret.

GaEul's smile confirmed that she felt the same dress she was currently wearing. Perfect, they could move onto their next destination, though admittedly a little earlier than he had originally anticipated.

Before he could leave the dressing area, he noticed that her eyes were fixated on the pink dress that she had chosen first. Perhaps that one would be more to her liking? But did he really think he could sit through waiting for her to try that one as well, knowing that she was undressed behind that curtain? No, he shook his head, thankful that her attention was turned elsewhere for the time being.

"Would you like another one?" GaEul shook her head fervently, though he knew that she was lying. Probably not wanting him to buy her anymore than he already was going to. One day she would learn. "The pink one perhaps?" The girl was being quite stubborn with him. Despite her insisting, he decided that he would get that one for her as well. He would just have to take her somewhere else she could wear it, the perfect opportunity for another date with her, granted he didn't botch this one.

"Stay right here, don't change back." Quickly, the left the room and back into the main area of the shop. He held his card out for the attendant and said, "The one she's wearing and the pink one back there too. I want them and her personal items delivered to my home."

"It's been so long since I've seen you, YiJung. And then you bring that dumpy girl here?" YiJung narrowed his eyes at the woman bringing his total up. He remembered her from months ago, a one night fling as they all were before GaEul.

"Watch your mouth."

"I can't help but be jealous." Seeing the owner of the store making his way towards him, wanting to greet one of his favorite customers, YiJung perked up.

He yanked his card from the attendant after she swiped it and turned towards the man as he greeted him. "Fire her." Without another word, the owner's attention was turned towards the rude girl, one YiJung hoped to never encounter again. He couldn't believe her audacity to talk badly about GaEul, especially right to his face.

When he came back into the dressing room, his mood was instantly brightened. She had moved to stand in front of the large mirror and was swinging her hips back and forth, making the dress sparkle as the light hit it. He placed his hands on her shoulders again, causing her to jump. YiJung smiled at her in the mirror and said, "I think you look magnificent, by the way."

Realizing that he forgot to find shoes for her, he led her out of the room and over to the displays of shoes. It wasn't long before they found some sparkly heels to match her dress, ones that made her legs look like they went for days. They brought GaEul almost up to his height. Before they left, he handed his card back over to the owner to add the shoes on.

"They will all be delivered later today, Mr. YiJung." He nodded in response before leading his beautiful date out of the shop all together.

After a few moments in the car, YiJung noticed that GaEul had gone completely silent which was quite unlike her. There was always something bubbling to the surface with her.

"GaEul, what has captured your mind?"

"Oh, nothing sunbae." Her warm smile dragged any doubts he was having away again, he swore that image would be imprinted on his brain forever. "Where are we going next?"

YiJung merely laughed and threw his arms around her shoulders, pulling him closer to her. "You should know by now that its going to be surprise."


End file.
